


Topsy-Turvy

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's confused upon arriving at the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy-Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Everybody Change!" Friday Drabble Challenge. Posted there and linked at my main blog. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [Comm posting w/ comments](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1697457.html?thread=20872369#t20872369)

Topsy-Turvy

Sam walked into the station to be greeted at the front desk by Gene in a sergeant’s uniform. “Gene? Why are you here?” he stuttered, scrubbing his face with one hand.

“Most of the WPCs phoned in ill. Jackie’s shower got out-of-hand, I guess. Better hurry, sir – he’s in a foul mood today.”

Sam pushed through the door into the squad room just as a bellow of “Tyler!” rattled the blinds on the inner office.

“Chris?” he queried, hardly believing his ears.

“That’s ‘Guv’ to you. Or DCI Skelton. Get your arse in here.”

Then his alarm clock rang.


End file.
